starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Crystal Clear/Галерея
Скриншоты S2E34 Exterior of Diaz Household nighttime.png S2E34 Marco Diaz sleeping in his bed.png S2E34 Star Butterfly watching Marco sleep.png S2E34 Star Butterfly sneaking downstairs.png S2E34 Star sneaks to the bottom of the stairs.png S2E34 Star Butterfly reaching into kitchen cupboard.png S2E34 Star Butterfly holding a cereal box.png S2E34 Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds.png S2E34 Marco Diaz's sticky notes on his cereal.png S2E34 Star Butterfly 'sure you will, Marco'.png S2E34 Star Butterfly pouring a bowl of cereal.png S2E34 Star Butterfly gets blasted with crystal magic.png S2E34 Star Butterfly gets frozen in crystal.png S2E34 Rhombulus steps on-screen.png S2E34 Rhombulus's reflection in Star's crystal.png S2E34 Rhombulus stands before frozen Star.png S2E34 Rhombulus picking up frozen Star Butterfly.png S2E34 Frozen Star slips out of Rhombulus's hands.png S2E34 Rhombulus picks up frozen Star again.png S2E34 Frozen Star falls on Rhombulus's foot.png S2E34 Rhombulus hopping on one foot in pain.png S2E34 Rhombulus picks up frozen Star a third time.png S2E34 Rhombulus notices the lights turn on.png S2E34 Marco and Rhombus stare at each other.png S2E34 Marco Diaz staring at Rhombulus.png S2E34 Marco gets blasted with crystal magic.png S2E34 Marco Diaz gets frozen in crystal.png S2E34 Rhombulus annoyed that Marco caught him.png S2E34 Rhombulus opening a dimensional portal.png S2E34 Rhombulus pushes Star into the portal.png S2E34 Rhombulus carries Marco toward the portal.png S2E34 Rhombulus exits the Diaz Household kitchen.png S2E34 The Crystal Dimension.png S2E34 Rhombulus summoning Chancellor Lekmet.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet spreads his wings.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet gives a bleat of greeting.png S2E34 Rhombulus bowing to Chancellor Lekmet.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet bleating inquisitively.png S2E34 Rhombulus asks Lekmet to come down the stairs.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet sighing.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet sitting in a stairlift.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet's stairlift goes on the fritz.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet pounding on the stairlift.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'is that on the fritz, too?'.png S2E34 Rhombulus running up to Chancellor Lekmet.png S2E34 Rhombulus picking up Chancellor Lekmet.png S2E34 Rhombulus carries Lekmet to bottom of the stairs.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'I've found what's causing it'.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet bleating curiously.png S2E34 Rhombulus grabbing a brown tarp.png S2E34 Rhombulus reveals Star Butterfly to Lekmet.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet in complete shock.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet bleating in a panic.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'I've got your evidence right here!'.png S2E34 Rhombulus proud of his actions.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet rubbing his eyes.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'she's Queen Butterfly's daughter'.png S2E34 Lekmet bleats challengingly at Rhombulus.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'it came from a good place'.png S2E34 Rhombulus's left hand breaks out of sock.png S2E34 Left snake hand 'we had nothing to do with this'.png S2E34 Rhombulus's right hand breaks out of sock.png S2E34 Right snake hand 'it was a horrible plan'.png S2E34 Left snake hand 'he never listens to us!'.png S2E34 Right snake hand 'he would listen to you, Lekmet!'.png S2E34 Rhombulus's snake hands plead with Lekmet.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet feeling overwhelmed.png S2E34 Rhombulus tries to salvage the situation.png S2E34 Rhombulus trying to calm Lekmet down.png S2E34 Rhombulus guides Lekmet toward a chair.png S2E34 Rhombulus goes to get Lekmet warm milk.png S2E34 Rhombulus opens Lekmet's refrigerator.png S2E34 Marco falls out of Lekmet's refrigerator.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet shocked to see Marco.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'I forgot I put him there'.png S2E34 Rhombulus stands Marco Diaz upright.png S2E34 Rhombulus is not sure who Marco is.png S2E34 Rhombulus taps on Marco's crystal cage.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'he's definitely evil'.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet bleating decisively.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet snorting.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'don't call the Magical High Commission'.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet bleating aggressively.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'make other living arrangements'.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet bleating affirmatively.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'who's gonna take care of you?'.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet walking past Rhombulus.png S2E34 Rhombulus begging to Chancellor Lekmet.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet pulling a curtain cord.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet's interdimensional mirror.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet giving a heavy sigh.png S2E34 Rhombulus tells Lekmet not to call the Commission.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet dialing the interdimensional mirror.png S2E34 Rhombulus looking desperate.png S2E34 Rhombulus blasts Lekmet with his magic.png S2E34 Rhombulus freezing Lekmet in crystal.png S2E34 Lekmet frozen in Rhombulus' crystal.png S2E34 Left snake hand 'crystallized the High Chancellor!'.png S2E34 Right snake hand 'do you have any idea'.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'I just really need a win right now'.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'supposed to be on my side!'.png S2E34 Rhombulus ashamed of himself.png S2E34 Right snake hand tries to cheer up Rhombulus.png S2E34 Right snake hand 'a few reps would clear your head'.png S2E34 Right snake hand gestures to weightlifting set.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'that's not a bad idea'.png S2E34 Right snake hand looks in the corner of its eyes.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'what are you looking at?'.png S2E34 Left snake hand holds baseball bat in his mouth.png S2E34 Right snake hand dialing for help.png S2E34 Rhombulus's left hand hits right hand with bat.png S2E34 Rhombulus with rebellious snake hands.png S2E34 Rhombulus throws his right hand against crystal.png S2E34 Rhombulus drags his left hand across crystal.png S2E34 Rhombulus punches crystal spire with right hand.png S2E34 Rhombulus punches crystal spire with left hand.png S2E34 Rhombulus sitting on his snake hands.png S2E34 Rhombulus's right hand punches his face.png S2E34 Rhombulus freezes his right hand in crystal.png S2E34 Rhombulus freezes his left hand in crystal.png S2E34 Rhombulus with his hands frozen in crystal.png S2E34 Rhombulus freezes everyone.png S2E34 Rhombulus starting to sweat.png S2E34 Rhombulus looking at frozen Lekmet.png S2E34 Rhombulus panicking over what he's done.png S2E34 Rhombulus looking at frozen Star Butterfly.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'I know you're the source!'.png S2E34 Rhombulus unfreezing Star Butterfly.png S2E34 Star Butterfly's head is unfrozen.png S2E34 Star Butterfly looking at Rhombulus.png S2E34 Rhombulus looms threateningly over Star.png S2E34 Star Butterfly screaming scared at Rhombulus.png S2E34 Rhombulus startled by Star Butterfly's screaming.png S2E34 Rhombulus freezing Star Butterfly again.png S2E34 Star Butterfly gets frozen again.png S2E34 Rhombulus getting a headache.png S2E34 Star Butterfly gets unfrozen again.png S2E34 Rhombulus points his snake hand at Star.png S2E34 Rhombulus interrogates Star Butterfly.png S2E34 Star Butterfly 'you're the time-out guy!'.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'who calls me that?'.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'I bet it's Glossaryck'.png S2E34 Star lists people who call Rhombulus the time-out guy.png S2E34 Star Butterfly 'really all of the members'.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'why are you causing the fritz?'.png S2E34 Star Butterfly 'what's the fritz?'.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'the reason why nothing's working'.png S2E34 Star doesn't know what's causing the fritz.png S2E34 Wide-view of Rhombulus's crystal residence.png S2E34 Rhombulus turning on crystal orbs.png S2E34 Crystal orbs lose their power.png S2E34 Green hole over the Crystal Dimension.png S2E34 Star Butterfly 'that part definitely looks broken'.png S2E34 Rhombulus tapping on Lekmet's crystal cage.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'rock candy or something'.png S2E34 Star Butterfly 'I'm sorry your powers are all crazy'.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'you have to be the source!'.png S2E34 Rhombulus's collection of crystallized creatures.png S2E34 Rhombulus presenting Zedlord in crystal.png S2E34 Rhombulus presenting Astrobell in crystal.png S2E34 Rhombulus presents pizza delivery guy in crystal.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'I am most proud of'.png S2E34 Rhombulus pointing at his chest diamonds.png S2E34 Evil twin John in Rhombulus's chest diamond.png S2E34 Evil twin Jack in Rhombulus's chest diamond.png S2E34 Star Butterfly listening to Rhombulus.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'one of them was definitely evil'.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'I encase it in crystal forever'.png S2E34 Star Butterfly points at Rhombulus's hands.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'no, they're my hands'.png S2E34 Star Butterfly pointing at crystallized Marco.png S2E34 Marco Diaz still frozen in crystal.png S2E34 Rhombulus doesn't have an answer.png S2E34 Star Butterfly pointing at crystallized Lekmet.png S2E34 Rhombulus praising Chancellor Lekmet.png S2E34 Star Butterfly 'why did you crystallize him then?'.png S2E34 Rhombulus feeling ashamed again.png S2E34 Star Butterfly giving advice to Rhombulus.png S2E34 Rhombulus absorbing Star Butterfly's words.png S2E34 Rhombulus angry with himself.png S2E34 Rhombulus punching himself in the gut.png S2E34 Rhombulus angrily breaks a crystal wall.png S2E34 Rhombulus angrily punches a crystal spire.png S2E34 Star Butterfly watching Rhombulus' tantrum.png S2E34 Pizza delivery guy is freed from his prison.png S2E34 Pizza delivery guy holding a pizza box.png S2E34 Pizza delivery guy running away.png S2E34 Rhombulus hangs his head in shame.png S2E34 Rhombulus shuffling past Star Butterfly.png S2E34 Rhombulus sits on weightlifting bench.png S2E34 Star Butterfly trying to free herself from crystal.png S2E34 Star Butterfly pulling herself out of the crystal.png S2E34 Star Butterfly almost freed from the crystal.png S2E34 Star Butterfly pulls herself out of the crystal.png S2E34 Star Butterfly's socks still stuck in the crystal.png S2E34 Star Butterfly annoyed that she lost her socks.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'I actually crystallized Lekmet'.png S2E34 Star Butterfly comforting Rhombulus.png S2E34 Rhombulus crying crystal tears.png S2E34 Star Butterfly modeling crystal tears as earrings.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'for the next ten thousand years'.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'Glossaryck is gonna have a field day'.png S2E34 Star Butterfly tossing crystal tears away.png S2E34 Star Butterfly 'he's not coming back'.png S2E34 Rhombulus surprised that Glossaryck is gone.png S2E34 Star Butterfly unsure of what to say.png S2E34 Star Butterfly crossing her arms.png S2E34 Rhombulus happy that Glossaryck is gone.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'it's actually really bad'.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'but it's good for me'.png S2E34 Rhombulus talking about Glossaryck.png S2E34 Star listens to Rhombulus about Glossaryck.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'never win an argument with him'.png S2E34 Star Butterfly 'just so hard to deal with'.png S2E34 Star Butterfly kicks crystal tears on the ground.png S2E34 Rhombulus mentions Glossaryck's forehead gem.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'I gave it to him!'.png S2E34 Star Butterfly 'every time we got donuts'.png S2E34 Rhombulus thinking for a moment.png S2E34 Rhombulus offering to share donuts with Star.png S2E34 Rhombulus using Marco Diaz like a table.png S2E34 Rhombulus sharing with Star Butterfly.png S2E34 Star Butterfly holding a crystallized donut.png S2E34 Star Butterfly 'your crystals are really pretty'.png S2E34 Star Butterfly's crystal donut too hard to bite.png S2E34 Star Butterfly with a sore tooth.png S2E34 Rhombulus tells Star Butterfly to close her eyes.png S2E34 Star Butterfly closes her eyes.png S2E34 Star Butterfly reopens her eyes.png S2E34 Rhombulus gives one of his chest diamonds to Star.png S2E34 One of the evil twins trapped in crystal.png S2E34 Star Butterfly 'is that evil twin Jack?'.png S2E34 Rhombulus gives Star his chest diamond.png S2E34 Star Butterfly accepts Rhombulus' gift.png S2E34 Rhombulus 'you've got to turn me in, right?'.png S2E34 Star Butterfly 'not necessarily'.png S2E34 Star Butterfly makes a deal with Rhombulus.png S2E34 Star Butterfly 'how I lost both of them'.png S2E34 Star Butterfly knocks on Marco's crystal cage.png S2E34 Star Butterfly and Rhombulus shake hands.png S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet still trapped in ice.png S2E34 Star Butterfly 'also, I need my socks back'.png S2E34 Dimensional scissors open in Diazes' kitchen.png S2E34 Star carries Marco out of the portal.png S2E34 Star Butterfly sets down Marco on the floor.png S2E34 Rhombulus thanking Star Butterfly.png S2E34 Star tells Rhombulus to unfreeze Marco.png S2E34 Rhombulus unfreezes Marco from crystal cage.png S2E34 Marco Diaz falls onto the kitchen floor.png S2E34 Star Butterfly says good morning to Marco.png S2E34 Marco Diaz lying on the kitchen floor.png S2E34 Marco Diaz recalling the previous night.png S2E34 Star Butterfly stuffs cereal into Marco's mouth.png S2E34 Star Butterfly 'what a funny dream, Marco'.png S2E34 Marco Diaz spits cereal out of his mouth.png S2E34 Marco Diaz 'were these on the floor?'.png Концепт-арты Crystal Clear concept 1.jpg Crystal Clear concept 2.jpg Crystal Clear concept 3.jpg Прочее Crystal Clear poster.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона